Ray J
Ray J is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood and one of the show's original eight cast members. Before Love & Hip Hop Ray J, is a R&B singer, actor, record producer and tech entrepreneur, originally from McComb, Mississippi. He was raised in Carson, California and rose to fame as the brother of singer Brandy Norwood. He is also the cousin of rapper Snoop Dogg. In 2007, he attracted notoriety for his sex tape with reality star Kim Kardashian, which he lampooned in the 2013 single "I Hit It First". He previously starred in the VH1 "celebreality" shows For the Love of Ray J and Brandy & Ray J: A Family Business. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2014–present) Ray is introduced on Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood as Teairra's ex-boyfriend, who he dated on and off for the past nine years. The first season chronicles his anger management problems and legal issues, including his 2014 arrest for vandalism and resisting arrest, as well as the demise of his working relationship with his assistant Morgan. At the first season's reunion, he admits to having had previous flings with Moniece and Hazel. Subsequent seasons chronicle his turbulent relationship with model Princess Love, who he proposes to in the second season's finale, and marries in season three. The couple welcome their first child, Melody Love Norwood, in season five, her birth featured in the special Ray J & Princess' Labor of Love. During season six, the couple announce that they are expecting their second child together. Ray also appears as a supporting cast member in one episode of the spin-off show Leave It to Stevie, where he visits Atlanta and hangs out with Stevie J, Scrappy and Yung Joc, as a guest star in season two of Love & Hip Hop: Miami, where he and Fizz offer advice to Spectacular on his boy band troubles, in an episode of Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! and in the specials Love & Hip Hop Live: The Wedding, Out in Hip Hop, The Love Edition, Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified (where he won in the Fully Exposed category) and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits Ray_j_intro_1_2_gif.gif|Ray in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood seasons 1 & 2. Ray_j_intro_3_4.gif|Ray in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood seasons 3 & 4. ray_j_intro_s5.gif|Ray in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood seasons 5 & 6. Green screen looks Ray_j_s1.jpg|Ray J's green screen look for Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season 1. Ray_j_s2.jpg|Ray J's green screen look for Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season 2. Season_3_green_screen_-_Ray_J.jpg|Ray J's green screen look for Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season 3. Ray_j_lits_s1.png|Ray J's green screen look for Leave It to Stevie season 1. Full-ep-extra-3.jpg|Ray J's green screen look for Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season 4. ray-j-s5.JPG|Ray J's green screen look for Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season 5. ray-j-s6-2.JPG|Ray J's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season 6. Appearances Ray J has made 82 appearances so far. Trivia * In the fan-voted 2018 Mona Awards, Ray J and Princess were nominated in the "#RelationshipGoals" category. They lost to Remy Ma and Papoose, receiving only 2% of the vote. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Leave It to Stevie Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 3) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 6)